Save You
by HeheheHambulance
Summary: Will Sam finally tell Andy how he feels about her, or will he just ran away to Guns and Gangs? And will Andy realize the truth in time? Inspired by NothatRose's A Warrant For Your Heart, and by the song Save You by Matthew Perryman Jones.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everybody! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now, and have only found time to write since it's the winter break. And I know that I promised this before the new year, but my creative juices weren't flowing. Who knew writing a simple story could be so hard?

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but the story would've been too long, so it's probably going to be two, at the most three.

Inspired by NothatRose's A Warrant For Your Heart. I don't mean to copy, but it's so good!

Also, it's come to my attention that an email was sent out saying that this was published a few days ago, but it didn't appear. That's because I decided to make this story longer. Even though it's up now, sorry to everybody for getting your hopes up! Thanks you to ariel133 for pointing this out to me.

Finally, Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, it's characters or the song Save You by Matthew Perryman Jones.

* * *

><p><span>Save You<span>

Sam Swarek sat on the bench in the empty men's locker room, pen in hand. He was hunched over a piece of paper, writing. He spoke out loud to the empty room, "I have to tell her now, before it's too late. Before she moves in with Callaghan." Tears were threatening to fall, but Sam managed to hold them back.

Just as he finished his letter, the locker room door opened. "Sam? You in here, brother?" Sam's best friend, Oliver Shaw walked into the room and sat down beside Sam. "Hey, what's that? I thought you were done all of your paperwork already."

Sam looked up, wiping his eyes. "Nothing, just a letter for Sarah." He placed the piece of paper on the bench beside him and placed his body so his body shielded the letter from Oliver's sight.

Oliver gave Sam a stern glance, "Sam, cut the crap. We've been brothers for years, don't you dare hide anything from me." In a more mischievous tone, he added, "Besides, I can just get Noelle to come over an kick your ass until you tell me."

"Ollie..." Sam stared at the paper helplessly, then he passed it over to his friend. "Read it silently."

Oliver took the page, and silently read the letter, his eyes widening as he continued. He looked up, "Sam, you **do** know she's moved in with Callaghan, right?"

Sam glared at Oliver, "You think I don't know that?" He jumped up, pacing the locker room, his hands tangled in his hair. "God, that's the only thing she talks about! Luke this, Luke that!"

Oliver stood up, his hands raised in surrender, "Okay, calm down." When he saw that the fire in Sam's eyes had gone, he continued. "Fine, tell her, do whatever you want. I just have one tip, don't give her the letter." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Oliver cut him off. "You need to tell her face-to-face. In person. That way, she'll know that you really mean it."

Sam stared at the paper in Oliver's hand for at least a minute, lost in his thoughts. "Okay. Tonight." He took the letter from Oliver's hand, and ripped in half. Sam kept ripping until the paper was reduced to shreds. As the two left the locker room, the scraps fluttered to the floor. Only on a single piece were words readable:

_So, help me decide  
>Help me to make up<br>Make up my mind  
><em>_Wouldn't that save you?  
>Wouldn't that save you?<br>__Wouldn't that save you? _

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Andy McNally was not in a good mood. One thing bad happened after another, and Andy was convinced that the world purposely ganged up on her today to make her life miserable. She glared at the clock. It read just after 4, which meant that shift ended over half an hour ago.

_The beep of her alarm clock woke Andy up. She lay still, on her side, not wanting to wake up yet. Even with her eyes closed, Andy couldn't detect any light, which was weird, because it was the summer, and the sun always rises early this time of year.. Her eyes shot open, and she looked at her beeping clock. The clock face read 4:30, an hour before her usual wake up time. She remembered that Luke had borrowed the alarm yesterday, so he could wake up early to get ready for that court meeting of his. Obviously, he hadn't bothered to change it back._

_"Turn it off." Luke said irritably. He had been woken up by the alarm, but remained curled up on his side. Andy switched off the alarm, set it for an hour later, and closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep._

_Five minutes later, she still couldn't fall back asleep, so she turned to her other side, hoping that it would be more comfortable. It wasn't, however, because Luke immediately laid an arm protectively across her waist, sending a chill through Andy's body. She turned again, so she was lying on her back, but Luke's arm still rested on her body, now across her stomach. Andy flipped over onto her stomach, trying to wiggle her way out form under Luke's arm._

_"Andy, go to sleep." Luke's groggy voice emanated from the other side of the bed. Sighing, Andy sat up, and walking into the bathroom, wanting to take a nice warm shower to wake her up slowly. "And don't use all of the hot water!" Luke called._

_As Andy stepped into the shower, she stubbed her toe on the wall, causing her to jump up and down, nearly losing her balance. Once she regained her balance, she turned on the hot water, and nearly screamed as ice cold water came out of the head and splashed down her back. Andy quickly shut off the water, and grabbed a towel, drying her self off in an attempt to keep any body heat._

_She ran quickly into the bedroom, grabbed some clothes and sprinted back into the bathroom, locking the door. Even after five months of living with Luke, Andy still found it odd to change in his, no __their___ bedroom, preferring the solitude of the bathroom. After getting dressed, Andy wandered into the kitchen, with the intention of making one big cup of coffee.__

_Andy's thoughts were interrupted by her partner for the day, Gail, "Hey buddy, watch it!" Andy looked up, and saw a car speeding away. Gail was swearing at the driver under her breath just loud enough for Andy to catch some of the words., including jerk, license and something about cutting off a police vehicle._

_As she looked down at her feet, Andy noticed that Gail's coffee cup has tipped over, spilling it's contents onto Andy's uniform. Gail noticed too, "Watch it!" Andy grabbed a napkin, and tried to wipe off some of the spilled liquid as the cruiser pulled into the parking lot._

Gail immediately jumped out of the car, and walked toward the door, ignoring the suspect in the back of the car. "I have a dinner date tonight. See ya." She vanished into the station, leaving Andy to bring in and book the suspect.

Fuming, Andy climbed out of the cruiser, and brought out the suspect. she dragged him roughly towards the sally port, ignoring the objections from the man. "Could you be any rougher, Officer?" groaned the man.

"Shut up." Andy said coldly.

"Yes ma'am..." He looked at her, "Just one question, what did i ever do to you?"

Andy glared at the man, "Do I look like I'm suppressing emotion?"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up now." He looked down at the ground. "Sorry, it's just that I've never been behind bars, so I don't really know if I should be all bad ass, or just, ya know, chill?"

Andy gave a frustrated look to Dov, who was in charge of booking that shift, much to his dismay. "Yeah, can I punch him in the face?"

Dov grinned, "Rock 'n roll, McNally!"

As she and Dov booked the man, she made a mental list of the crappy things that happened to her so farthat day. One, alarm clock incident. Two, the cold shower. Three, out of coffee. Four, being partnered with Gail. Andy paused, thinking about the fourth item. It was unusual for San and Andy not to be partnered together, but Sam had to go to Headquarters, and talk to Boyd about a Guns and Gangs position. Heading towards the locker room, Andy contemplated what life at 15 would be without Sam. They obviously wouldn`t be partners, and Andy would miss all of his lame jokes, and his dimpled smile.

Suddenly, Andy had a revelation. She couldn't live without Sam, he was her rock. There, perfect and simple. Andy stumbled back, taken away by this idea. "I have to find him, before it's too late. Before he leaves for Guns and Gangs."

However, Luke chose this moment to walk up to Andy, "Hey babe, you ready to go? I finally got the case wrapped up, so we have the evening all to ourselves." Even though he was talking to Andy, his eyes were fixed over his shoulder at the D's office, his eyes locked with something Andy couldn't see.

Andy followed Luke's gaze, and found herself looking at Jo. Obviously, Luke still had feelings for Jo, and Andy couldn't blame him, Jo was a (sort of) nice and hard-working person overall, perfect for Luke. Andy could feel a tiny bit of her heart breaking, not out of jealous toward Jo, but because she realized that by being with Luke, she had prevented not one, but two would-be perfect relationships.

Andy looked up at him, "Luke, we need to talk."

Luke brought his gaze back to Andy, "Okay, your house or mine?"

Andy shook her head, "Can we just go to the Penny? I'll be quick, I promise." She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Okay, I'll meet you by the car in ten." Luke ended the conversation by walking away from Andy, toward the D's office. Andy sighed, grateful that the conversation was over. She walked quickly to the women's locker room, wanting to get the upcoming conversation over with as quickly as possible.

It seemed that the world was finally getting bored of patronizing Andy, as she managed to get ready without anybody interrupting her. She dressed nicely, maybe a bit too fancy for an evening at the Penny, but that was okay.

Andy walked out of the locker room, and to her surprise, ran right into Sam, dropping her bag in the process.

Sam reached out a hand to steady her, "Whoa, where's the fire, McNally?"

Andy slowly looked up at him, taking time to gaze at his muscular body. "What?" She was mildly surprised to see him. Since he was at Headquarters all day, Andy would've expected him to just go home instead of dropping by the station. _Unless he had to talk to Frank about going undercover _Andy thought. Her brain didn't comprehend what Sam said, but it suddenly clicked into her brain that Sam was speaking. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just heading to the Penny."

"Need a ride?" Sam looked down at her with his signature dimply smile. "I'm even feeling so nice that I'll buy you a drink. You probably need it after being paired up with Peck."

Andy looked away, because if she kept looking at him, she knew she couldn't refuse. She shook her head, "It's okay, Luke's giving me a ride. He wrapped the big case he was working on, so we 'have the night off.'" She looked back up at him, meeting his gaze. Sam's bright eyes visibly darkened, and Andy's heart broke a tiny bit to see that look of disappointment. "Rain check?" Andy asked.

Sam looked down, unable to look into her eyes. "Okay, yeah. Whatever..." He stalked off, his shoulders slumped. Andy stared after him with a regretful gaze, but she knew that after tonight, maybe the two of them would be able to mend their broken relationship.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it!

Just to make this clear, I **do **not like Luke. In fact, I pretty much hate him for what he did to Andy. However, unlike Kidnapped, I decided **not** to make Luke the bad guy, for all you people who like him.

Please review, they mean so much!

Thanks for your screen time,

-Emma


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:First of all, I'm so sorry for the wait! I was kinda busy over New Year's. Plus, and I just got back from Toronto.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter, I'm sorry I couldn't reply back to each and everyone of you!

Also, thank you to Biddy429 for reading and editing this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, it's charcters, or the song Save You, no matter how much I might want to!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sam looked down at Andy, "Need a ride?" he asked with a smile, displaying his dimples in hopes that she'd say yes. "I'm even feeling so nice that I'll buy you a drink. You probably need it after being paired up with Peck."<em>

_Andy dropped her gaze to the floor. Shaking her head, she replied, "Its okay, Luke's giving me a ride. He wrapped up a big case he was working on, so we 'have the night off.'" _

_Immediately, Sam's heart sunk. He had hoped she'd say yes, so he would get the chance to tell her, but now it was too late._

_She lifted her eyes back up to meet his and asked hopefully, "Rain check?"_

_Sam looked down, trying to hide both the hurt and disappointment he felt. He nodded slightly and replied "Okay, yeah. Whatever..." Sam knew he had to get away before he did or said something he would regret, so he brushed past her and stalked away. He heard Andy sigh, and could feel her gaze on his back and then he heard her footsteps as she walked towards the Detective office, where Luke was waiting for her. _

_Andy never saw Sam stop and turn around, to look after her with a yearning look in his eyes. _

Sam had made his way over to the Penny and was sitting alone at the bar when his thoughts were interrupted by Oliver. Oliver sat on the stool beside him and indicated to the bartender that he wanted to order two drinks, as he did so he looked at his friend and greeted him with "Hey Sammy." When there was no response to his greeting he leaned towards him and said "Hey brother, how'd the talk with McNally go?"

Sam sat still staring into his now almost empty glass in front of him, and replied in a monotone voice, "It didn't"

Oliver sighed, "What do you mean, it didn't?" Just then the bartender returned with two beers. Oliver moved one in front of Sam and lifted the other to sip some of the cool, amber liquid.

Sam once again, did not respond to his friend, who then asked once again, "Sammy, tell me. What happened?".

Sam looked at Oliver as he swirled the drink in his glass and replied "Nothing happened, the talk didn't happen, nothing happened, I asked her if she needed a ride, she said she was getting one from her boyfriend. Happy now?" Sam lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed the remaining liquid, then placed the glass firmly on the bar top.

"Oh brother" replied Oliver, "I sorry, Sammy" as he laid his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I don't get it Oliver. What is it with Callaghan, why he he so special? I was going to ask her over to my place and talk to her then but as usual Callaghan always gets in the way."

"Well maybe you didn't ask her right. What did you say to her?" Oliver fixed Sam with a piercing look.

Sam turned, so Oliver he could look him in the eye. "What do you think I said? I asked her if she wanted a ride, I never got any further because she said that Callaghan had wrapped up a big case he had been working on and they_"_ Sam brought his hands up to motion the air quotes"'had the night off'". As he finished his sentence he slammed his right hand hard down onto the the counter, causing Oliver to jump. "I figured that then wouldn't be the best time, so I walked away."

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Are you insane?"

"Yeah, insane enough to actually consider telling her!" yelled Sam.

"Sammy, calm down." Oliver raised his hands in surrender. "You need to try again-"

"Ollie, I can't!" Sam looked down ashamed, "I couldn't stand it if she.. If she said no." He looked back at Oliver, "I mean, she has Callaghan. He's solid, reliable... Luke's probably going to pop the question tonight, if he's smart" Sam said bitterly.

Oliver clapped Sam on the back, "Sammy, you are really thick! Don't you see that she's in love with you as much as you are with her?" When Sam opened his mouth to protest, Oliver cut him off, "No, let me finish. Don't you see the way she stares at you? You two are way more than partners-"

"Okay, I got it!" Sam said impatiently. He sighed, "I just don't know when I'm going to tell her. She's probably going to be at Callaghan's, or at some stupid love shack the whole night." Just then, the door to the Penny opened, and Andy, followed by a slightly concerned Traci walked in, making a beeline for the rookie table. Oliver watched Sam, whose eyes never strayed from the newcomers.

Once Andy was seated, Sam turned back to Oliver, who said, "Well, well, well. No Callaghan, no love shack. Maybe now would be the perfect time?"

Sam stood up, "Okay, but I'm not talking to her, I have a better idea." He walked away, leaving Oliver sitting at the bar with a confused expression.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Andy walked out of the station, feeling free for the first time in months. She pulled out her phone, and hit speed dial 2.

Traci answered on the first ring,_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?" Andy walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

"_In my car, outside the Penny. Why?"_

"Can you come pick me up? Please?"

"_I thought Luke was giving you a ride and you were spending the night together, has he been called in on a case or something?" _Andy could hear the annoyance in Traci's voice.

"Nope, I broke up with him!" Andy blurted out.

"_What? Okay, I'll be there in five minutes."_Traci hung up her cell and Andy put her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Still sitting on the bench, Andy thought about the breakup. It had been easier that she had thought it was going to be, and she wasn't as upset as she thought she would be.

_Andy had opened the door to the D's office and had frozen at the sight before her. Luke and Jo were both sitting on Jo's desk, shoulders touching. They were having what appeared to be a tense conversation._

"_Luke, I can't be here anymore. I can't watch you two be together. It just hurts too much." Andy could barely hear Jo's voice._

"_I'm sorry Jo, but Andy and I are happy. What do you think Andy would do if I just walked up to her and said 'Hey Andy, Jo used to be my ex, and I kinda still have feelings for her.'" Luke's voice started to rise. "What do you think she would say?"_

_Andy chose that moment to interrupt, "Well, I'd say that if you aren't 100% committed to the relationship you're in, then you should tell the other person."_

_Both detectives spun around. "Andy! It's not what you think, nothing has happened between Jo and me" Luke said in a nervous tone. _

But Andy was having none of it, "Oh Luke, cut the crap, I heard what you two were saying. You both still have feelings for each other so don't go and deny it!"

"_Andy, I'm sorr-"_

"_It's okay." Andy turned to Jo, who was watching the whole exchange with an unreadable expression. "Do you really want him?"_

_Jo replied simply, "Yes."_

_"Well you can have him then." Andy looked back at Luke, "I was going to talk to you about this later tonight, but I guess I'll tell you now. I've been having doubts about our relationship, I think we were moving too fast. H__onestly, I'm not really committed to our relationship. I have feelings for someone else"_

_"Swarek." Luke stated bitterly._

_"Yeah, well no matter how much effort I put into our relationship, I know that I'm only prolonging the inevitable." _

_"It's okay Andy, I understand" said Luke as he walked towards her with an outstretched hand "Friends?"_

_"Friends." Andy agreed. She looked at Jo, "No hard feelings, right?" Seeing Jo nod, she released herself from Luke's grip, and w__alked out of the office, never looking back._

Just then, Traci pulled up in her car, releasing Andy from her thoughts. "Andy!"

"Hey Traci. Thanks for picking me up." Traci opened her mouth to speak, but Andy cut across her, "I'll explain everything when we get there." Seeing that Traci was satisfied for the moment, Andy got into the car, and Traci peeled away from the side of the road.

When they reached the Penny, Traci cut the engine, looking at Andy expectantly, "Okay, spill."

Andy stared out the windshield, collecting her thoughts. Finally, she spoke, "I went into the D's office, and Luke and Jo were sitting side by side. Jo was telling Luke that she couldn't stand seeing me and him together, and that she was leaving." Andy took a deep breath, "Luke told Jo that he still has feelings for her, but he didn't know what to tell me."

"Luke still has feelings for Jo?" Traci's eyes widened as she digested this information.

"Yeah. So I told Luke that he should've told me if he wasn't fully committed. I asked Jo if she wanted him, and she said yes. I explained to Luke that I have feelings for someone else." Andy glanced over at Traci, and Andy could see that Traci was already clued in on who that 'someone else' was. "Anyway, we shook hands, and said that there were no hard feelings. So here I am."

"Andy, I'm sorry." Traci stared at the ground, guilty.

"Don't be, if I'm honest, I'm kind of glad it's over."

"Andy, that's not what I meant. You clearly never really loved Luke. I am sorry for is telling you to put Sam on ice."

"How'd you know….?"

"Andy, the entire station knows, it's so obvious You and Swarek must be the last people to have figured it out" said Traci.

"Really? Am I that easy to read?"

"No, just when you wear your heart on your sleeve!" replied Traci, jokingly.

"Oh well, I had better sort it out then." Andy was eager to get out of the car and into the Penny, she knew Sam was there and she wanted to talk to him.

"Andy, before you go in there I need to give you one last piece of advice. The best way to get over somebody is to get under somebody else." Traci said with a mischievous glint in her eye!

"Inappropriate!" Andy got out of the car, Traci following close behind.

As they entered the Penny, Andy spotted Sam immediately sitting at the bar with Oliver, she looked away before he spotted her staring at him. _I'll talk to him later _she thought. Both Andy and Traci headed straight for the 'rookie' table, even though they were no longer officially on probation. They sat down, Andy in between Dov and Chris, Traci sitting beside Gail and Dov.

As the table fell into an easy conversation, Andy kept sneaking glances at Sam, who was still seated at the bar beside Oliver. A short while later she had glanced over at where he sat and was surprised to see that he was no longer there, he seemed to have vanished. She quickly scanned around looking for the familiar dark haired guy she knew so well. Suddenly she heard a loud almost squealing sound something like the sound of a microphone transmitting feedback. She immediately reached up and covered her ears to block the noise.

The sound stopped just as quickly as it had started. Andy had removed her hands from her ears and was looking around trying to find the source of the noise, just then her eyes locked onto Sam's who had just stepped onto the makeshift stage holding a microphone in his hand.

"Sorry everybody." Sam spoke nervously; he looked tense, as though there was a great weight on his shoulders. "If I could just have your attention for a few minutes, I just wanted to..." Sam paused, "You know what, screw the intro. Here's a song dedicated to my partner, Andy McNally."

She couldn't believe her eyes and ears, she never would have pictured Sam as someone who would willingly get up on a stage in a pub to sing. She could feel everyone's gaze on her, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wanting to be anywhere here where she was.

Traci nudged her arm, "What's this about?" she whispered.

"I have no idea." Andy squeaked, just as Sam started singing, accompanied by a soft guitar.

_I wanna rock-n-roll  
>I wanna give my soul<br>I'm wanting to believe I'm not too old  
>Don't wanna make it up<br>Don't wanna letcha down  
>I wanna fly away<br>I'm stuck on the ground_

As Sam was singing, his eyes were locked with Andy's, neither of them willing to look away even if they wanted to! As Sam sung the chorus, Andy knew her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears, but for some unfathomable reason she was unable to move or breath. She was in awe, she never knew that Sam could sing and that he could do it so well.

_So, help me decide  
>Help me to make up<br>Make up my mind  
>Wouldn't that save you?<br>Wouldn't that save you?  
>Wouldn't that save you?<em>

The tears flowed down Andy's face freely now, leaving wet trails that glistened in the low light. Andy cried for happiness, finally knowing that here feelings toward Sam were reciprocated, but also in sadness, because she knew that Sam still thought that she was still with Luke. She knew more than ever that she had to tell Sam how she felt, before he was gone.

_Watched it all go by  
>Was it really true?<br>Is that what it was?  
>Was that really you?<br>I'm looking back again  
>Tracing back the threads<br>You said it was a mess  
>Or was it just in my head?<em>

As Sam repeated the chorus, Andy started to sing along quietly to herself as she lifted her hands to wipe the tears from her face.

_Something's gotta break  
>You gotta swing the bat<br>Too many years of dying  
>Why is that?<em>

Andy started to sing the chorus again, louder this time, ignoring everybody's stares.

_Wouldn't that save you?  
>Wouldn't that save you?<br>Wouldn't that save you?  
>Wouldn't that save you?<br>Wouldn't that save you?  
>Wouldn't that save you?<em>

Sam put down the microphone, and walked off the stage, ignoring the looks of everybody in the room. Andy's eyes followed him as he exited the Penny.

As soon as the door shut behind Sam, the Penny erupted into conversation, no doubt discussing the performance that just occurred. Andy turned back to the table, only to be met with incredulous looks from the rest of the rookies.

"Andy, that was amazing!" Chris almost had to yell to be heard over everybody else.

"Yeah, who knew bad-ass Swarek could sing?" Dov yelled.

Traci looked at the door that had Sam exited, and back at Andy, "You have to go after him!" As Andy started to protest, Traci was ushering her out of her seat and out the door. Once outside, Traci gave Andy a little push. "You can do it, Andy." Traci quickly went back inside.

Andy quickly found Sam's silver truck, and leaned against it, waiting. Sure enough, Sam appeared from the shadows. He saw Andy standing by his truck, and walked towards her. When he reached her, he took her right hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Sam..." Andy didn't know what to say. It was like her whole brain had shut down. She knew what she wanted to say, but no words came out.

"Andy, I'm sorry for what I did back there. I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of everybody." Sam looked down at their intertwined hands. "I just needed to tell you how I feel. Andy, I can't watch you play house with Callaghan anymore". Sam paused, his eyes rising to lock gazes with Andy. "I can't take it anymore, so I'm leaving. There's a position opening up in Guns and Gangs, and I'm going to take it."

"Sam... Please..." Andy's eyes were wet again, tears already making their way down her beautiful face.

"Andy, I'm only staying if you ask me to stay." Sam's voice was quiet, almost to a point of silence. He wiped away her tears with his other hand, pausing to let the back of his hand rest on her cheek.

"Stay." Andy whispered that one word, hoping to convey everything she felt into those four letters. "You can't go. Please."

Sam's eyes were full of pain, "Andy..."

Andy found her voice at last, "Sam, listen to me. Luke and I broke up today." When his eyes widened in disbelief, she continued, "We're done. I overheard a conversation between him and Jo. I heard him say that he wasn't committed. I told him that I wasn't either, that I had feelings for someone else."

Sam's eyes brightened, "You broke up." Sam repeated. "You broke up."

"Yes." Andy brought her left hand to the back of his neck, cradling it. Sam moved the hand from her cheek back to the base of her head, using it to bring their heads closer together. Sam looked into her eyes, searching for any doubt, but he only found love. With nothing to lose, Sam closed the distance between their mouths, giving Andy a soft, breathtaking kiss. Andy moaned softly into his mouth, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

Soon, the need for air grew too much, and they broke apart. Sam gazed lovingly at Andy's face, and his face broke into a grin. "I love you Andy." Sam spoke with all his heart, holding nothing back.

"I love you too." Andy's face broke into a similar grin as Sam's mouth descended down on hers again for another perfect kiss.

_The End._

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't resist putting in the parts 'getting under somebody else' and 'ask me to stay' quote!

Was it worth the wait? Please review, they mean the world.

Thanks for your screen time,

-Emma


End file.
